


Rebuilding Love

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Unbreakable Bonds [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputation, Angst, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Girl Penis Sabrina (OFC), Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: The Threat of Astra's enemies looming over Kara, Lena is sent away to Midway by Astra whilst Kara is unconscious, will thing ever get back to normal for Kara.Will Sabrina and Alex's relationship survive when Alex becomes badly hurt.Kara's ride through hell is over, now it's Alex's turn.Can Kara help her sister through her Phantom Pain?





	1. Hell's End

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite to Rebuilding Love, a Sequel to Jealous love so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This will be done properly, no more posting every day but I will be taking my time, checking the angles.

Lena Luthor was sat outside the hospital in shock, her hands resting on her belly and her eyes red from crying so hard, Kara being shot had caused so many anguishing feelings inside her now the doctors informed her that the bullet shattered and pierced multiple areas of Kara’s spinal cord, paralysing her.

Alex was sitting in the waiting room, she still had blood on her from when she struggled to help her sister, Eliza and Jeremiah were on the first plane as soon as she called them so it was not going to be long before they arrived.

In the black 1960s mustang outside sat Sabrina, she was confused as to what she should do, she missed Alex and she wanted to be with her during this time of her life but she couldn’t, she broke up with her because she was scared.

She had relationships before that did not end well and she ended up getting hurt so how could she risk her heart with Alex who she really liked.

Astra was standing by the hospital wing and watched as Alex disappeared to clean the blood off her hands, Astra took this opportunity to step into Kara’s room, Kara was laying there unconscious on her side.

Astra closed her eyes shut and wiped her eyes, she couldn’t be the stone-cold Killer this time, her daughter was laying there on the bed with her life on the line, she failed to stop this from happening.

She tried to save her daughter from the sniper and failed, just like she failed her daughter the night she accidently killed her daughter’s first love after getting drunk.

“I’m…” she stumbled trying to keep the tears at bay “I’m so sorry” she whispered and planted a kiss on Kara’s forehead before leaving the hospital room, just as she was leaving she spotted another assassin heading towards the room but once she saw Astra she changed direction and headed out the exit quickly.

Astra chased after her, she knew why that assassin was at the hospital, the assassin who shot Kara never delivered the warning because he tried to escape and was gunned down by the cops.

Now Astra needed to make sure that this assassin got the warning.

Eliza and Jeremiah arrived at the hospital not long after Astra chased after the assassin, Lena was sitting with Alex, Maggie arrived to inform them that Cat Grant’s mother had put a hit out on Kara after the reading of the will.

Alex and Maggie went to one side, being the only 2 who knew the truth about Astra Maggie needed to tell Alex this.

“Ok Maggie, what do you want?” Alex demanded not wanting to be alone with her, being dumped by Sabrina hurt and Alex was still pissed at Maggie for cheating on her.

“It’s about Astra!” Maggie said, “She was seen in the area of the shooting, she was with the sniper” Maggie said.

Alex was shocked and then she sighed “Well we knew she would come back eventually” Alex said.

Maggie sighed “I think it would be for the best to place Kara in protective custody” Maggie said and Alex looked confused.

Alex looked worried “you think the assassins will come and finish her off” Alex stated clearly worried for Kara’s safety.

“I’m more worried about Astra coming to finish the job” Maggie said and Alex shook her head in confusion “Why would she do that?” Alex asked.

Maggie looked dumbfounded “Uh she’s a cold-blooded killer” she stated obviously “She tried to kill Kara before” she said.

Alex shook her head “I don’t believe that for a second, that file showed that there were a lot of empty bottles of alcohol all over the interior of the car that hit Sasha’s car that night” Alex argued.

“Ok then tell me why was Astra spotted leaving the area of the shooting by witnesses?” Maggie challenged.

Alex looked deep in thought before a smile fell over her face “Why do you think… tell me was the sniper who shot Kara hurt at all before the cops shot him?” Alex asked.

Maggie narrowed her eyes and nodded her head “Couple of bruises and bloodied up yeah. Why?” Maggie asked.

Alex smiled and she walked to the door before stopping to look at Maggie one more time “Then I pity the next assassin who crosses her path, she’s Kara mother, and she is pissed” she said before heading out to join her parents and Lena outside Kara’s hospital room.

Meanwhile:

On the other end of town, after a brutal car chase throughout the district Astra and the assassin ended up down by the docks with their cars totalled and slightly bloodied from their vicious hand to hand combat, Astra though was the best so she was slightly less hurt than the assassin was.

The assassin had a busted nose and a broken left arm, she was on the floor whimpering in pain as Astra circled her with her pistol held tightly in her right hand.

“Now here is the thing, I’m not going to kill you” Astra said “I need you alive to deliver a message” the assassin whimpered and nodded her head, Astra knelt beside her slowly “Kara Danver’s is off limits, any assassin out there who has taken the contract or is thinking about it will have to deal with me” Astra said with a firm voice and a slight growl.

“Why, she’s just another contract” the assassin said and Astra leaned in close “She’s my daughter!” she whispered, the assassin’s eyes went wider in horror and she gulped heavily, Astra was feared and no assassin messed with her.

Astra grinned as the assassin looked like a ghost and she knew that the message was well received “Now do you understand what I’m saying?” Astra asked and the assassin nodded her head “I give you my word, I’ll deliver the message” she said shaking in fear and Astra got to her feet “Now I’m going to deal with the person who put the contract out on her” she said before aiming her gun at the assassin “Deliver the message or I’ll hunt you down and finish you” Astra said menacingly.

The assassin knew that Astra meant what she said and she nodded her head straight away without hesitating.

Astra turned and walked away, leaving the assassin shaking in fear as she dialled into her phone a secure number.

“Yeah, it’s Tina… Contract: Kara Danvers, Code: Blue, Yeah, she’s Astra’s daughter” The assassin Tina said before hanging up, she had no quarrel with Astra.

Unfortunately, Astra made a lot of enemies amongst the other assassins so it was not a surprise when they disregarded the Code: Blue order and chose to carry out the contract just to make Astra suffer.

That meant anyone who was connected to Kara was also in danger including Lena who was pregnant with Kara’s child.

Astra knew what she needed to do, Alex, Jeremiah and Eliza were not going to abandon Kara’s side no matter the danger, so Astra had to get Lena to leave Kara.

It was only until the situation passed and Kara was safe, she just hoped that she would not fail her daughter this time.


	2. Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in her own mind, Kara is haunted by taunts from ghosts... Mean whilst Sabrina is honest about why she broke up with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. thanks for commenting on chapter 1.

The Hospital room was quiet, Kara was unconscious still no longer having the strength to fight, she woke up for a few minutes just long enough for Alex to tell her that Lena, Alex was sat in the waiting room alone after Eliza and Jeremiah went back to their hotel to get changed and get some sleep but Alex refused to leave, refused to sleep.

She wished Kara would smile again, Kara lost all the fight in her now… now there was nothing left but the hopelessness she felt after Lena left her.

Astra had to force Lena to leave Kara because of the assassins running around gunning for Kara and Astra was not going to let Kara lose Lena to a bullet, this was Astra’s duty, as Kara’s mother but also… her redemption.

Lena sobbed for hours in her office after she left Kara in the hospital, she hated walking away but Astra had promised her it was for the best until the assassins were dealt with, Lena just had to hold on and wait for Astra to tell her it was over so she could return to Kara.

Life had always hit Kara hard but now it was over, the hell Kara had suffered would soon be over and she could live the happy like she had dreamt of.

Alex was sat in the waiting room when a cough drew her attention and she looked, Sabrina was standing there with a soft smile “Hey” she greeted.

“Hey” Alex replied numbly as Sabrina stepped closer.

“Can I sit down?” Sabrina asked motioning to the empty chair next to Alex who nodded her head “Sure” she replied.

“I heard about Kara… I wanted to be here for you” Sabrina said and Alex looked away.

“Thought you didn’t care” Alex replied.

“Of course, I care Alex, I lo… I really care about you, more than I have ever cared about anyone else” Sabrina said, the near slip up of how Sabrina really felt about Alex was not missed and it made Alex’s heart jump.

“Then why break up with me?” Alex asked and Sabrina lowered her head “I was scared” she answered “I’ve been down this road before Alex and I have had my heart broken a lot… it would kill me if you broke my heart next… I decided it was best to just break up with you” Sabrina finished.

Alex placed her hand on Sabrina’s “Why didn’t you talk to me about it?” she asked.

Sabrina ran a hand over her face and looked Alex in the eyes “Because I didn’t want to pressure you into saying that you love me when you don’t” Sabrina said and without warning Alex grabbed her face in her hands and pulled her into a fierce kiss that made Sabrina squeak in shock.

After a while of kissing Alex pulled back “Then you’re an idiot” she said and Sabrina nodded her head in agreement “Ah yeah but I am your idiot” she replied and Alex smiled for the first time in what seemed like for.

Alex fell asleep with her head on Sabrina’s lap, Sabrina was twirling strands of Alex’s hair in her fingers.

Mean-while

Kara though was suffering the darkness of her own mind, taunts and laughter of her past ghosts echoed in the darkness around her as she curled up in a ball tight.

Alex’s voice ran out “Boo hoo, look at Kara… weak and pathetic”

Maggie’s voice was next “Maybe it would have been better if that bullet shredded her heart”

Sasha’s voice once beautiful voice was cold and dark as she stepped forward in a long black dress and her skin was grey, she was next in line for the taunts “Pathetic, how could I have ever loved a weak freak like you” she spat.

“Shut up” Kara whispered weakly.

“No wonder I died that night, you were a weak and worthless friend that couldn’t save me” Lucy said as she walked in, soon they began to walk around her, circling her throwing hateful taunts at her.

Kara covered her ears with her hands and sobbed, trapped in her own mind being taunted by the Alex, Maggie, Lucy and Sasha, grey skinned, black eyes and wearing long black dresses.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Kara screamed and she lay there, soon though the taunts ceased and a light illuminated in the darkness behind her.

Kara turned over onto her over side and her eyes widened in shock, she never expected this to happen… walking towards her was Cat Grant.

“Mom” Kara whispered.

“Get up and fight Kara… get back up and fight” Cat ordered firmly “Show me my brave daughter is still in there” Cat pleaded and Kara shook her head.

“I can’t mom, I can’t use my legs” Kara whispered brokenly.

“This is your mind Kara, you’re trapped and the only way to break out is if you fight” Cat said.

“What’s the point?” Kara asked, “I’m worthless, Lucy’s dead because of me… Sasha’s dead because of me, Lena left me, how can I keep going when life is constantly knocking me down!!!” she said raising her voice “Whose next… Alex, my mom and dad… who else is going to leave me?” Kara asked.

Cat looked to the darkness and closed her eyes “Alex will be, she’ll just become another ghost that you couldn’t save in time” Cat said and Kara opened her eyes wide and looked to her mother “What are you talking about?” Kara asked.

Cat motioned to the darkness behind Kara and when Kara looked she spotted Alex staring at the setting sun on the beach where they used to go when they were kids, but something was different… Alex’s left arm was missing and in her right hand was a pistol.

“Alex” Kara whispered fearfully as the scene played out, Kara reached out “ALEX!!!” she cried just as Alex raised the gun to her own head and the scene went black, Kara looked to her mother.

Cat nodded her head “That’s her future Kara, you can’t stop it” and with that she faded away, Kara glared at the darkness where it showed Alex’s future “Just you fucking watch me!” she growled

The taunts started back up but soon they fell silent as Kara struggled to her feet, Dark Lucy stepped forward grinning “Oh looks like she’s got some fight left in her” she said.

Kara glared at them all “I’ll show you just how much I got left” she readied herself “I’ll break all of you!!!” she launched herself At Dark Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Alex's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks after waking up Kara is sent home, Alex and Sabrina head over to Kara's when Alex becomes worried about Kara being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Alex had to admit that she envied Kara’s strength and her will, she had been through so much pain and misery and she never stopped fighting on but in this case, it looked as if Kara was breaking into pieces.

Lena’s vanishing act broke Kara that and coupled with the news that she was paralysed then there was nothing left of the old Kara, except the pain and misery of what she suffered.

Astra made sure Lena was settled down and since Lena was pregnant with Kara’s child, Astra wanted to make double sure that the assassins did not find her so she set up false identities before heading back to National City to hunt for the assassins who were tracking her.

3 Weeks after Kara woke up, she was released from the hospital though her personality was darker and much more self-destructive, she no longer cared about anything anymore since Lena left and the fact that she was now paralysed and confined to a wheel chair.

Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah made sure the apartment was suitable for Kara to live in but Alex was worried, Kara was darker and much more angrier and it only made things worse when she tried to help her sister out.

Kara arrived home and Alex placed Kara’s bags on to the bed and she walked back into the main room, Kara was sitting there staring into nothing and Alex felt her own heart breaking at the sight.

“You need me to do anything Kara?” Alex asked but was met with silence, Alex looked down and wiped her eyes to try and hide the tears, Kara looked and smiled sadly before hugging her sister.

“I’m fine Alex… go on home” she replied and Alex hesitated before nodding her head and she walked out the door but not before looking to Kara “Love you sis” she whispered.

Kara looked to her and smile “Love you too” she replied and Alex smiled softly before closing the door behind her.

Kara’s smile faded and she turned and wheeled herself to the fridge, the wine inside from the night she was shot in the back when her and Lena wanted to celebrate Lena’s pregnancy with Alex.

Kara grabbed the bottles of wine and wheeled herself back into the living room before putting the brakes on, she placed the wine bottles onto the table that was nearby the couch and Kara threw herself off the wheel chair and onto the couch face first.

Shifting about until she was on her back, she started drinking heavily, as the night progressed one by one she emptied the contents of the wine bottles before she finally hit her limit and she passed out.

Mean whilst Alex was sitting home with her feet up and she was looking troubled, Sabrina came in with 2 mugs of coffee and she handed one to Alex “Here you go” she said and Alex smiled softly as she gently took the mug from Sabrina’s hand and she placed it down on the table.

Sabrina took up her seat next to Alex and she placed her mug down next to Alex’s “You worried about Kara?” Sabrina asked and Alex nodded her head in response because she was.

“Yeah” she whispered, she was seriously worried about Kara.

The sat in silence and Alex was looking in deep thought before Sabrina smiled and grabbed her car keys “Come on, let’s go check on her” she said.

Alex smiled and she hugged Sabrina tight and Sabrina smiled as she hugged back as Alex whispered “Thanks, I know we agreed to spend the evening together and try and worth out our problems but…” Sabrina placed her finger on Alex’s lips and smiled “Don’t be silly Alex… I like Kara and I am worried about her too” Sabrina said and Alex took her hand and led her out the door towards Sabrina’s Mustang that was waiting in the parking lot.

The drive back to Kara’s was silent, other than the sound of the radio blaring as they drove along.

Alex tried calling Kara but there was no answer and she was beginning to get worried and worked up, Sabrina took her right hand off the wheel and took Alex’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and they got closer to their destination.

Alex was afraid by what they would find, she knew Kara was depressed and she was having a nasty feeling in her gut that she was not going to like what she was about to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Much love to you all <3


	4. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sabrina find Kara passed out after drinking to much wine, Alex loses her temper and they have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Alex and Sabrina arrived at the apartment where Kara was living, the whole ride over Alex was anxious when she still could not reach Kara on her cell phone, Alex raised her hand and banged on the door but there was no reply.

“Kara, it’s me… open the door” Alex pleaded but still no answer so grabbing her own keys, she placed it inside the lock and opened the door, Alex and Sabrina walked through the door and Alex gasped at the sight.

Kara was lying unconscious with empty bottles of wine all over the floor, Alex ran to her sister’s side and checked her pulse, luckily, she was breathing but she was stinking of wine.

Alex and Sabrina stayed the entire night with Kara, Sabrina fell asleep with her head resting on Alex’s shoulder and Alex smiled softly as she watched the redhead sleep.

The morning came and Alex and Sabrina woke up with their arms wrapped securely around each other and Alex looked to Kara who was groaning painfully as the sunlight shined in her eyes, rolling over Kara groaned in complaint.

“Kara” Alex said and Kara froze before looking to Alex.

“Hey” she groaned silently, Sabrina made the 3 of them some coffee and handed Kara her mug and a bottle of water before handing her some aspirin.

“Thanks” she whispered before taking a sip along with some aspirin along with her water to rid herself of the raging hang over she was “Urgh” Kara complained but Alex made no comment.

“So, what brings you both by?” Kara asked and Alex raised her eyebrows at Kara.

“I was worried about you” Alex replied.

“You don’t need to be Alex, I’m fine” Kara said.

“YOU’RE NOT FINE!!!” Alex shouted and Kara clutched her head “Noise… please… Mercy” Kara pleaded.

“No… I am talking and you’re listening” Alex growled, “YOU WERE SHOT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO HAVE YOUR BLOOD ON MY HANDS!!!” Alex was in full screaming mode now “YOU NEARLY DIED KARA AND I FELT SO FUCKING HELPLESS!!!” Sabrina went to try and calm Alex down but Alex pushed her away.

Kara lowered her head as she listened to Alex fly into her rage before coming to a stop, silence descended onto the room and Alex stormed out of the room and slammed the bedroom door leaving Kara and Sabrina alone.

Kara looked to Sabrina and sighed “I can’t fix this, can I?” Kara asked.

“You would be surprised just how much an apology would mean Kara, Alex saw you unconscious on the couch and I think she feared the worst” Sabrina said, “Just go in there and talk to her” Sabrina said.

Kara sighed, with the help of Sabrina she was helped back into her wheel chair, Kara nodded her head and she wheeled herself into the bedroom where Alex was and closed the door behind her.

Sabrina sat there in silence but then got to her feet and left the apartment but not before leaving behind a note for Alex and she got into her Mustang, this was sister bonding time.

She envied the bond Alex had with Kara, she wished she had a sister like that but she was adopted and an only child… her mother had a drunken one-night stand with a woman who was like herself and Kara.

Her mother never did tell her the name of the woman that she had the drunken one-night stand with that ended with her mother getting pregnant with Sabrina.

Kara and Alex was in silence in the bedroom and Alex was sobbing heavily, the memory of Kara’s blood on her hands and her clothes as well as the memory of Kara laying on the floor after being shot was making her feel the urge to vomit.

Kara put the brakes on and she manoeuvred herself onto the bed next to Alex, slowly she wrapped her arms tight around Alex and held her close “I am so sorry Alex… I’m truly sorry” she whispered.

Alex wiped her eyes and sniffed “No… I’m sorry” she whispered, “I should not have shouted at you” she said.

Kara kissed her cheek “No you were right… truth is, Lena leaving me, I feel… worthless” Kara explained and Alex sighed as she hugged Kara tight “You are not worthless” Alex whispered, “Let’s get you washed and dressed… I want to show you something” Alex said.

Later that night, the warehouse district was quiet… eerily quiet especially since there were bodies lying on the floor with blood pooling beneath them, Astra stumbled along slowly breathing heavier as she stumbled along carefully before dropping to her knees.

She was bloodied and panting as blood was running from her wounds, in the distance the sirens could be heard and she leaned back against the wall and dialled Lena’s number in.

“Astra, is everything ok? Is Kara ok?” Lena’s voice sounded in her ears and Astra smiled.

“It’s over Lena, you can come home” she whispered.

“Really?” Lena asked and Astra nodded her head though she was feeling weaker from the amount of blood she was losing.

“Make… my daughter… happy” she whispered before hanging up, she looked to the sky and wiped a tear from her eyes, the stars were twinkling in the above “Cat… if you’re up there… I’m sorry I could not be the woman you loved” Astra whispered tearfully.

Movement caught her eye and she looked, she saw an assassin walking closer slowly “Astra” The voice of the assassin walked closer and Astra looked shocked as she recognised the Assassin straight away… It was Tina.

Tina helped Astra to her feet and they walked away from the scene to Tina’s car “you’re not dying Astra… not on my watch” Tina growled and she drove away with Astra laying in the back seat of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) <3


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina helps Astra heal, Alex helps Kara heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Tina was sitting in her hideout underground when Astra finally woke up, Tina put her to sleep so she could stitch up and remove the bullets from Astra’s bloodied body, Tina heard a silent groan coming from the bed behind her and she looked.

Astra shuffled about on the couch uncomfortably with her left arm in a sling “Ugh fuck” Astra hissed painfully as she went to sit up and tried to remove the sling from her shoulder only to get the back of her head slapped hard “Remove that sling and so help me I will break open your stitches” Tina growled and Astra shrunk back.

Of course Tina was bluffing, even though she was an assassin she would not kill Astra and in a way… she admired her, Astra was a legend amongst the other assassins but of course you can’t become a legend without making enemies out of the other assassins but luckily Astra had finished dealing with them.

“Why did you save me?” Astra asked.

“It was the right thing to do now open your mouth” Tina ordered.

“Nope” Astra replied, sounding like a petulant child.

“Don’t be a baby and open!” Tina growled louder and Astra opened her mouth, Tina popped some painkillers in and made Astra down some water.

“Ugh hate painkillers, give me vodka any day” Astra complained.

“You know for a badass you sound like a fucking child” Tina commented making Astra reply with a childish expression, sticking her tongue out at Tina who shook her head and smirked.

“Grow up” Tina said and slapped the back of Astra’s head.

“Still didn’t answer my question though, why save me?” Astra asked again.

“I told you, it was right” Tina replied and Astra shook her head “No way, you don’t save somebody like me because it’s right, so why?” Astra asked again.

“Your daughter still needs you, I’m not talking about ‘you’ the assassin I’m talking about ‘you’ her mother” Tina said.

Astra scoffed “A mother would never cause her the pain I have” Astra whispered “I killed her 1st love… it was an accident, I got drunk after a contract kill and I got wasted in a club, I got in my car and drove and drove before I slammed into the side of Kara’s girlfriends car” Astra closed her eyes “I can still remember it as if it was yesterday, I broke her heart” Astra wiped her eyes “She is better off without me” she turned away from Tina.

“Maybe… maybe she will hate you, maybe she will never call you mother but do you want to know something” Tina said and Astra looked to her curious “You’re the only blood she has left, her family sure; they raised her so that makes them her family but you… you are her blood” Tina finished and Astra looked to the floor “She’ll hate me” she said.

“Then tell her, tell her how sorry you are?” Tina said “Because sorry goes a long way, even if she does not except it” Tina walked back to her desk “Your car in in the garage, I’ve fixed it up and mended the bodywork though you on the other hand need some major time healing so get some sleep” Tina ordered.

Astra smiled and nodded her head before falling asleep once her head hit the pillows but before she closed her eyes Tina looked to her one more time and smiled “By the way, does Kara know she has a sister?” she asked and soon was hit by pillow that was thrown by Astra causing her to giggle.

meanwhile Kara and Alex was making their way through the grave yard, Kara hated it here, this place was where her past was buried, Kara and Alex passed Sasha’s grave first and then Lucy’s grave 2nd.

“What is this, a tour of my failures Alex” Kara commented.

Alex shook her head and smiled “Nope, I want you to remember just how brave you are” Alex said before she turned Kara to face her and she kneeled before her, placing her hand on Kara’s knee.

“Kara, you have been through hell nearly all of your life, first Sasha, then Lucy, your biological mother dying and then Diana leaving you to be with her Ex-girlfriend” Alex said.

Kara scoffed “thanks for the recap of the worst moments of my life, oh but you missed 2 events and they happened recently, me getting shot in the back and paralysed also Lena leaving me” Kara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm though she was struggling to hold her emotions in.

“I have left them out because it was those to recent events that broke you, Kara… I miss my sister” Alex whispered before wheeling Kara around to face the headstone of her biological mother Cat Grant “You never backed down Kara and you never gave up but now… you are” Alex whispered and Kara looked to the words on her mother’s headstone.

_ In Loving Memory _

_ Of _

_ Cat Grant _

_ Proud Mother of Kara Danver _

_ May your bravery shine on _

_ A mother’s love never dies. _

Kara lowered her head as tears ran down her cheeks, Alex kneeled in front of her again and placed her right hand on the area where she knew Kara had her scars from when she was stabbed the night Lucy was murdered.

“These show you’re loyal and brave Kara, now please… I need my sister because I can’t do this without her” Alex was about to break down and Kara smiled sadly and pulled Alex into a tight embrace.

“I’m here Alex, I’m always here” Kara whispered into her sister’s ears and Alex sobbed freely into her sister’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you for reading :)


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk about Sabrina and Kara gets an unexpected phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I'm working on this story once again, changing it up too in a new way.

Tina was stripping her weapons as Astra remained unconscious, 4 days had passed and she was still slowly healing and Tina was beginning to wonder if Astra was doing her best to avoid going out to face Kara.

Kara spent most of her time in CatCo news in her office working, Alex helped and with her and Sabrina back together, she had Sabrina giving a hand too around the office much to Kara’s amusement as she watched her sister boss her girlfriend about.

It was the only entertainment she had and seeing Sabrina so whipped by Alex was funny as hell, Kara was slowly getting used to being confined to a wheelchair and she wheeled herself about the office and looked through her biological mother’s personal papers when she found a picture of Cat and Astra at a bar the night they met.

Kara smiled “I wonder if she loved you mom” she whispered to herself before looking to Alex who delivered some files “Hey Kara, I’m ordering some take out… you want any?” she asked.

Kara grinned at her and Alex smirked “Potstickers” they said at the same time before laughing and Alex ordered their take out whilst Sabrina and Kara remained in the office talking.

Whilst Alex was away from her, Kara and Sabrina talked more “So Sabrina… tell me more about yourself” Kara said as she looked to her sister’s redheaded girlfriend.

Sabrina smiled “Well I’m an only child, my mom put me up for adoption when she realized she couldn’t take care of me, my adopted parents were teachers and very old fashioned, when they discovered I was different though they bounced me off to another family who were less closed minded, they raised me” she explained.

Kara grinned “Aww so we have something in common… I’m adopted” she said.

“I know, maybe we can form a club” Sabrina replied causing Kara to laugh.

“So, what about your other mother, the woman who was different like us that got your mom pregnant?” Kara asked curiously.

“No idea… my mom never said her name, she just said it was a drunken one-night stand” Sabrina replied with a shrug, Kara saw that it did in fact bug her.

“You ever think you’ll find her” Kara asked.

Sabrina shrugged “Nah but its ok, for now I just want to enjoy the moment with Alex” she replied as she looked lovingly to Alex who re-entered the office “What was that?” Alex asked as she sat down and placed their take out ordered on the desk.

“You girlfriend was staring at you overly romantic and being gross” Kara complained making a fake gagging noise, Alex and Sabrina laughed as Sabrina kissed Alex on the cheek making Kara gag more “Urgh get a room” she growled and Alex blushed in response as Sabrina looked more nervous.

“I’m going to go make us some coffee” she said before diving from the room fast as lightning, Kara looked to Alex “Something I said?” she asked.

Alex sighed heavily as she placed her food on the desk “It’s nothing Kara, it’s just me and Sabrina haven’t been intimate since we got back together” Alex revealed.

“Why not?” Kara asked confused “You like her?” she asked and Alex nodded her head, Kara nodded back “Good then go for it” she said firmly.

Alex snorted “It’s not that easy Kara, we just got back together, I think Sabrina is scared about us getting serious again” she replied.

Kara took Alex’s hands into her own “You love her?” she asked, Alex nodded her head making Kara grin “Good now go into the other room but keep the door slightly open so you can here us” she said and Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion before following Kara’s orders.

Sabrina soon returned and looked around the office “Where’s Alex?” she asked.

Kara waved her hand “Oh she had to handle something for me, besides I wanted us to talk” she answered.

Sabrina smirked “You going to give me the shovel talk?” she asked.

“Yeah, break my sisters heart and I’ll run you over… there shovel talk over now for the serious question” Kara leaned back in her wheelchair “Sabrina… I’ve been watching you around my sister and I see you are nervous around her” she said.

Sabrina wanted to lie but she couldn’t because Kara was right, exhaling heavily Sabrina ran her hands over her face “I’m terrified Kara” she admitted, Kara smiled.

“Why?” Kara asked.

“Because I’ve been hurt so many times… I’m utterly and completely in love with Alex that I’m scared, I’m scared that I won’t be enough for her” Sabrina admitted fully.

“Now that’s just stupid” Alex said from the nearby doorway and Sabrina looked to her scared, slowly Alex crossed the room and she kissed Sabrina deep before pulling back and smiling “I am utterly and head over heels in love with you too” she whispered before kissing Sabrina with all the passion she had.

Sabrina moaned against her lips as their mouths opened and their tongues meat in a heated duel before they were interrupted by a cough from Kara who was blushing “If you both plan of having sex… go to another office” she begged and they laughed but the sound was pierced by the phone ringing.

Picking up the phone, Kara placed the receiver to her ear “Kara Danver here” she greeted as Alex and Sabrina carried on eating their meals.

“Miss Kara, my name is Alfred Pennyworth, I’m the family butler to Bruce Wayne” a soft bristish voice on the other end of the phone replied “Please hold whilst I connect you to Master Bruce” he said and she waited before mouthing to Alex “Bruce Wayne” she mouthed.

Alex’s eyes widened comically along with Sabrina’s, of course they had met him before at Cat’s funeral.

“Miss Danvers” Bruce Wayne greeted.

“Mr. Wayne, how may I help you?” Kara asked curiously.

“I heard about what happened to you recently and I wanted to make sure you are ok, your mother was a good friend of mine” Bruce answered.

“I remember, you were there for the funeral… I appreciate you calling” Kara replied with a smile.

“I am wondering, if you are perhaps available for a meeting to discuss in Gotham at Wayne Enterprises?” he asked.

Kara hummed in response “Well I’m free for a meeting in 4 days’ time if that’s ok” she replied.

“4 days’ time will be perfect, I look forward to our meeting… I believe you will be interested in Wayne Enterprises latest project” Bruce replied and they hung up.

Kara looked to Alex as she placed the receiver down “Bruce Wayne wants a meeting in Gotham City at Wayne Enterprises… said there is a project that I would be interested in” she stated.

Alex narrowed her eyes “Did he say what it was?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “No, but Cat trusted him” she said but wondering if it was a mistake for her to trust to trust him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and I thank you for reading.


	7. Alex's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's hell is over, but after a night of love with Sabrina... it soon becomes Alex's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted and I hope you will enjoy.

Astra woke up the following morning to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, she sat up and allowed herself to take in the surroundings of Tina’s hideout as Tina walked in with 2 mugs of coffee’s and she placed one of the mugs down in front of Astra on the table “Ah I see your awake” she greeted with a smile.

“Thanks for putting me up” Astra replied as sipped her coffee from her mug before getting to her feet slowly, groaning as she carefully stood up.

Tina smiled “Be careful, you’ll rip your stitches if you strain yourself” she warned.

Astra nodded her head and she walked over to where Tina was “Thanks for healing me up” she replied, “Have you seen my daughter?” she asked.

Tina sipped her coffee before placing it on the table “Yeah I have, she’s taken up her job at as head of CatCo with the help of her sisters” she replied and watched Alex’s reaction.

“Sisters?” she asked with wide eyes “You mean… Sabrina?” she asked.

“Yeah but don’t worry though, neither Kara nor Alex know that she is in fact Kara’s half-sister… even Sabrina doesn’t know” she said as she sat at her laptop before looking to Astra “Are you even going to tell them?” she asked.

Astra snorted in response “Tell them what, just walk back into Sabrina’s and Kara’s lives and say ‘Hello Kara, Sabrina… I’m your mother/father, you’re both half-sisters and Kara, I was the driver who killed Sasha” she replied sarcastically.

Tina hummed in response whilst nodding her head “Yeah, I guess that would not go over well with Kara” she replied before bursting into giggles making Astra look at her in confusion “I’m sorry, it’s just so funny because can you imagine Alex’s face when she finds out she’s dating her adopted sisters half-sister” Tina said before laughing much more harder.

Astra smirked and shook her head before walking over to the couch and settled back down again to heal up for the days ahead, the threat to Kara was over and Lena was due to come back but Kara was still angry with her.

Mean whilst:

Alex was sitting in her apartment when Sabrina walked through the door “Hey Alex, sorry I’m late” she said, Alex looked confused as she looked to her watch “Late, Sabrina… you’re 3 minutes early” she replied.

Sabrina looked to her watch and then pressed it to her ear before groaning “Fuck, damn thing is becoming a pain in my ass” she muttered with a growl causing Alex to laugh.

“So…” Sabrina smiled nervously.

Alex smiled back as she fidgeted with her fingers “So…” she repeated clearly neither of them had planned anything more than to just stand around looking awkward knowing tonight was the night they would be intimate since they got back together.

Alex inhaled deep before stepping closer to her and she pulled Sabrina into a deep kiss, their mouths opening and tongue’s playing as they held each other close and tight, Alex played with Sabrina’s long red hair and slowly they stumbled about the apartment pulling at each other’s clothes until piece by piece they were discarded.

Alex grunted as her back hit the mattress and she smiled as Sabrina maneuvered herself in between Alex’s thighs, Alex smiled as she locked eyes with Sabrina and nodded her head giving Sabrina the go ahead to continue.

Sabrina kissed her deep as she pushed herself inside Alex who arched her back and moaned in pleasure as their tongues dueled wildly, their hands caressing each other as they moved together.

Alex’s moans filled the bedroom with Sabrina’s whose hands caressed Alex’s skin tenderly, they made love throughout the night and it ended with passionate screams of pleasure as they came hard before falling asleep.

The next day Alex was on her way to Kara’s place in her car, wearing an idiotic grin on her face after a night of love making and some morning lovemaking too, she was in a bloody good mood but unfortunately her life was about to take an unexpected turn… for the worse.

Kara was in her apartment watching tv in her wheelchair, she was 54 minutes from going rear window on her neighbors across the way from her apartment building when her cell phone rang out.

She was glad for the interruption but unfortunately though, her happy mood was broken by the news she received.

“Hello” Kara greeted cheerfully.

“Hi, is this Kara Danver?” a woman asked.

“Yes, who is this?” Kara asked curiously.

“I’m a nurse down at National City hospital… I’m afraid I have some bad news concerning your sister” she replied, Kara felt her body seize up and she gulped heavily.

“Is she… please tell me she is ok?” Kara pleaded.

“She is in surgery right now, she was involved in a serious collision with a truck” the nurse finished, she did not get a chance to finish saying anything else because Kara hung up the phone and called her driver to take her to the hospital.

Once there she waited in the waiting room, she contacted Sabrina who did not take the news well, in fact she was bordering on hysterical and Kara was struggling to hold herself together as she waited for news for her sister.

Sabrina was caught up in traffic in Kara’s limo that Kara had sent to collect Alex’s hysterical girlfriend when the doctor walked out of the operating room and Alex was wheeled into another room.

Slowly he approached Kara and sighed heavily as he looked tired “Hello… Miss Danvers?” he asked, Kara nodded her head as she wheeled herself to face him.

“How is she doctor?” Kara asked.

The doctor nodded his head though he did not smile back which made the dread inside Kara ten times worse than ever before “She’ll live, she was lucky but…” he took a deep breath.

“But what?” Kara asked slowly losing her patience with him.

“But the damage to her left arm was far more… severe” he said, she narrowed her eyes as she stared at him whilst he explained “Her left arm was completely messed up from the collision because the truck slammed into the driver’s side of her car, she was partially lucky that her wounds weren’t too severe but her arm… I tried to save it, but the damage was, too much” he finished, Kara knew where he was going with this.

“You couldn’t save her arm… could you?” she asked.

The doctor shook his head “I’m sorry” he replied, she nodded before remaining in silent for a while “Can I see her?” she asked.

“Sure… she is asleep right now, I will break the news to her when she wakes up” he replied but Kara shook her head.

“With all due respect doctor… it’ll be better coming from me” she replied and she wheeled herself to her sisters side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and it's good to be back:)


	8. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara breaks the news to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted, I hope you will all enjoy it.

Sabrina arrived at the hospital not long after the limo arrived at the and Kara told her to sit in the waiting room until she came out and talked to her separately which made Sabrina nervous in a big way, Kara told the doctor to not tell Sabrina either because she wanted to tell Sabrina herself.

As Alex’s sister; Kara felt it was her duty to tell them both the extent of the damage, she also checked about the driver of the truck, not because she was worried but mainly because she wanted to beat him to a pulp for what he did to Alex only to find that he died at the wheel which then caused the crash.

Kara met Sabrina in the waiting room and wheeled herself about till she was facing her “Hey Sabrina” she said softly.

Sabrina wiped her eyes “Is she ok Kara? Nobody is telling me a damn thing” she was breaking apart.

Lowering her head, Kara took a deep breath and looked to Sabrina again “She’s ok, just some cuts and bruises but she’ll be ok” she replied.

Sabrina sighed in relief before looking confused when a thought hit her “Hang on, you said she was in surgery earlier” she stated remembering what Kara told her, but then again she was hysterical so she wished she had misheard Kara.

“She was, her left arm was… badly damaged in the crash and they worked to save it…” she could not find the words.

Sabrina gulped heavily “Kara… what’s wrong?” she asked pleadingly.

Kara looked Sabrina in the eyes “They couldn’t save her arm Sabrina… they had to… remove it” she finished.

Sabrina closed her eyes “Oh god… no” she whispered as her tears fell.

“I’ve asked you to wait out here because… I want to deliver the news to Alex on my own when she wakes up” Kara said, Sabrina nodded her head understanding “I’ll wait out here” she agreed, Kara nodded her head as she wheeled herself back to Alex’s bedside as Sabrina waited in the waiting room alone.

3 hours passed and Alex finally regained consciousness, the first thing she saw when she woke was Kara looking at her with a loving smile as she ran a hand through her sister’s hair “Welcome back, I swear sooner or later one of us is going to die of heart failure with the amount of times the other is in here” Kara commented.

Alex smirked at her sister “Are you ok?” she asked as she placed her right hand on Kara’s hand.

Kara laughed “Seriously, you were in a car crash and you ask me if I’m ok?” she asked in disbelief.

“I worry, so sue me” Alex grinned, “Where’s Sabrina?” she asked.

Kara smiled “I told her to wait outside in the waiting room, I wanted to tell you something before she came in to see you” Kara replied.

Alex could tell Kara was nervous about something “Hey… what’s wrong?” she asked.

Kara ran her free hand over her own face before looking to Alex “Do you remember anything?” she asked.

Alex narrowed her eyes and looked deep in thought before nodding her head “I remember driving… a truck and horns blaring… then I woke up here” she replied.

“Alex… the truck driver died at the wheel, it’s what caused the truck to smash into the side of your car” she started softly, Alex listened as Kara continued “You were lucky, none of your organs were ruptured in the crash and no brain damage… I always knew you were hard headed” she finished.

Alex laughed, she nodded her head, Kara often said that to her, she knew though that Kara’s joke was to ease the incoming bad news she had.

“Kara… please tell me what’s wrong?” Alex pleaded.

Squeezing Alex’s right hand tight, Kara soon removed her hand from Alex’s grip before pushing herself up and maneuvering herself to sit on the bed by Alex’s side before taking Alex’s right hand again.

“Ok Alex, I need you to be brave for me… promise me” Kara pleaded, Alex nodded her head.

“Ok” Alex replied as she braced herself for the bad news.

“Alex… the doctors did everything they could but the damage was too great, they couldn’t repair it” Kara started, Alex’s heartrate increased slowly as she began to suspect that it meant she had lost a leg but she could still feel them so what else was there to lose “Alex… you’re left arm, they couldn’t…” she gulped and closed her eyes as she struggled to find the words “I’m so sorry Alex… but they couldn’t save your arm” she whispered.

Alex’s heartrate increased more, the monitor was going berserk as Alex whimpered and slowly turned her head towards her left arm and Kara could only watch as Alex looked, sure enough Kara was right… from the left elbow down to her hand was completely gone.

The monitor went even more berserk as Alex began to lose it, Kara tried to soothe Alex and tried to keep her from hurting herself as she reached out and hit the button “Damn it Alex… please you need to stay calm!” Kara begged as Alex screamed loudly as she struggled more.

The doctor and the nurses came in to help subdue Alex but the elder Danvers was still putting up a fight and Kara was doing her best to try and keep her calm but failing miserably.

Sabrina came in to help, she went to her girlfriend’s side and tried to help Kara calm Alex down but all it did was add to Alex’s hysteria and soon using her right hand that was clenched into a fist Alex punched Kara hard in the face knocking her to the floor.

“Kara!” Sabrina yelled out as she moved to Kara’s side who was holding her jaw, her eyes watering from Alex’s punch not because it hurt her physically but emotionally it hurt her most because Alex never raised her hand to her once… even when they were kids it was always Kara and Alex against everyone else.

When Alex got her heart broken by Maggie, Kara was there for her and supported her, when Sasha died… Alex held Kara as she grieved.

Kara did not blame Alex for punching her, she was hysterical and had lashed out… if anything Kara was blaming herself.

Sabrina pulled the tearful Kara into her arms and allowed the younger Danvers to cry, Alex was finally injected with drugs to make her fall to asleep, as the fog engulfed her sight she looked to the sobbing Kara who she had punched.

Guilt bubbled up inside her, she wanted to go over to her sister and hold her in her arm and tell her she was sorry and that she didn’t mean to hit her but before she could… the drug kicked in and she fell into a deep sleep.

Sabrina helped Kara back into her seat and she wheeled Kara to the waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	9. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara feels guilty for not preparing Alex and Alex feels guilty for punching her.

Sabrina returned to the waiting room and handed Kara a cup of coffee before sitting down on her seat in front of her, she could see the bruise forming on Kara’s jaw clearly and Kara winced in pain whenever she brushed her own finger tips against it, Sabrina grabbed Kara’s wrist “Leave it alone Kara” she ordered firmly but softly.

Kara nodded her head and she took a sip of her coffee, she was in deep thought and Sabrina knew it meant Kara was thinking more about Alex punching her in the jaw, Kara knew that Alex didn’t mean it though, she just reacted to the news.

“It’s not your fault Kara” Sabrina whispered as she placed her hand on Kara’s.

“I should have prepared her, should have made sure she was ready for it” Kara muttered to herself.

Sabrina shook her head “Kara, nothing you can say or do can prepare her for something like that so stop blaming yourself” Sabrina replied, “Besides when Alex wakes up she is going to be apologizing like crazy” she stated knowing that Alex would be guilt ridden for hitting her sister.

Kara smiled politely at Sabrina before pulling the redhead into a tight hug before continuing to drink her coffee, Kara had called hers and Alex’s parents and they grabbed the first train into the city that they could catch.

Another few hours passed by and the doctor came in with news that Alex had woken up but she only wanted to see Kara first on her own, Kara wheeled herself into the room and to Alex’s side though, inhaling deep Kara looked to Alex with a smile “Hey” she greeted.

Alex smiled back “Hey” she whispered still groggy from the drugs in her system as her eyes locked onto the bruise on Kara’s jaw “Oh Kara, I’m so sorry” she whispered tearfully.

“It’s ok, its my fault” Kara replied and Alex shook her head “No it’s not Kara” Alex stated as she squeezed her sisters hands “I should not have hit you, you made me promise not to panic but instead I lashed out as soon as I looked” she gulped heavily as she looked to her missing limp and she closed her eyes and whimpered tearfully “I can still feel it, I can still feel my arm” she whispered brokenly.

Kara nodded her head and she pushed herself onto Alex’s bed and sat on the edge like before as she clutched Alex’s hand in hers as she looked to Alex’s missing limb before looking into her eyes “I did research on this after the doctor told me, amputee’s can still feel their missing limb… Phantom Pain” she stated.

“What am I going to do now?” Alex asked as Kara wiped the tears from Alex’s cheek.

“Our parents are here; mom and dad have been told and their waiting with Sabrina” Kara replied.

The mention of Alex’s girlfriends name made Alex whimper as she clenched her eyes shut tight as she shook her head “No… don’t let her see me like this” she begged.

Kara squeezed her hand “Alex, please don’t push her or me away” she pleaded as she glared at Alex “You’ve already let her in, might as well let her stay” Kara smirked, Alex looked confused before blushing.

She laughed and shook her head “Don’t… Don’t make me laugh”

Kara smiled “What… it’s true, before this accident I bet you were all grinning because you finally got some” she teased.

Alex was somewhere between laughing and crying at this point, laughing because Kara’s teasing was making her feel better and crying because she was worried how Sabrina would react to this major change.

Kara finally hugged her sister tight and Alex smiled as she kissed her sister’s forehead before finally Kara left, Alex had an ulterior motive for this though because she saw something… something she saw when Sabrina was hugging Kara, their eyes… she never saw it until now, their eyes were somewhat like each other.

Sabrina walked in slowly, poking her head through the door with a smile “Hey babe” she greeted with a smile.

“Hey” she replied nervously, she kept her blanket covering her.

Sabrina sat on the edge of the bed, she could see Alex was feeling self-conscious about her missing arm, placing her palm gently to Alex’s cheek leaned in and brushed her lips to Alex’s who smiled.

“Between you and Kara… I’ll end up getting grey hairs” Sabrina said and Alex giggled in response, she was still keeping the part of her left arm covered, “Hey… everything’s going to be ok?” she whispered.

Alex nodded her head “I know… I just don’t know how you can love me now I’m…” Sabrina cut her off by slapping her gently over the back of her head “Don’t be stupid Alex… I love you no matter what and nothing is going to change that” she said firmly.

Alex smiled and kissed Sabrina deep before pulling back looking like something was on her mind, Sabrina waited for Alex to voice whatever was bugging her.

Looking to Sabrina softly Alex took a deep breath “You’re adopted right?” she asked and Sabrina nodded her head “Yeah, but I knew my mother” she replied, Alex nodded her head and continued “Can you get a DNA test done?” she asked.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes in confusion before smirking “I can assure you, I am 100% healthy, no STI’S or other diseases” she stated and Alex laughed making Sabrina smile,

“I know but… I need you to get a DNA test done, call the doctor who operated on me and make up an excuse to Kara to make her give her DNA too” she stated.

“Why?” Sabrina asked confused.

Alex sat up “I saw something before I was drugged by the doctors, when you held Kara after I… hit her” she closed her eyes and swallowed audibly before continuing “You’re eyes… their so much like Kara’s” she said and Sabrina’s eyes widened comically.

“Are you seriously suggesting that me and Kara are related?” Sabrina asked confused.

Alex nodded her head “You have different birth mom’s but I think you have the same Mother/father… the woman who got Cat pregnant might be the same woman who got your mother pregnant” she revealed her suspicions.

There was a loud thud and Sabrina was on the floor, Alex nodded her head:

“That went better than I expected” she said, she needed to prove her suspicions correct because she needed to focus on something other than her own situation.

Kara was going to Gotham tomorrow for her meeting with Bruce Wayne… so they needed to get her DNA soon.


	10. The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne offers Kara a chance to walk again but she chooses another prototype to help her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, next chapter coming tomorrow.
> 
> Did you think I forgot lol.

Alex asked her father Jeremiah to get the results for the DNA test Kara took back when she had to prove she was Cat’s daughter when Cat’s mother contested the will, Alex remembered that and once she remembered it there was no need for Kara to get a DNA test done for anything.

After a brief discussion, Alex finally got Kara to agree to go to Gotham for the meeting she had with Bruce though Kara demanded Jeremiah, Eliza and Sabrina for hourly updates on Alex’s condition and they agreed because they knew Kara would not leave unless they agreed.

Kara hated leaving her sister in the hospital, but she had Sabrina and their parents keeping an eye on Alex, she flew out on the private jet belonging to CatCo, Sabrina agreed to have a DNA test done in hopes of proving the older Danver sister wrong only to receive one hell of a shock.

Kara arrived outside Wayne Enterprises, Kara wheeled herself into the elevator and pushed the button to head up to Bruce’s office, wheeling herself out of the elevator slowly Kara smiled to the receptionist “Hey there, Bruce Wayne is expecting me” she said.

The receptionist smiled “Of course Miss Danvers, I’m afraid Mr. Wayne is in a meeting with the CEO of Prince Enterprises right now” she replied, Kara paled instantly when she heard that Diana was here, Kara waited patiently as she hid her face behind an upside-down magazine.

Unfortunately though Bruce Wayne’s receptionist though opened the door to the office “Mr. Wayne, Miss Kara Danvers is here for the meeting” she announced.

Kara slammed the magazine down on to her leg and glared at the back of the receptionists head before hiding her face again, growling a string of not very polite words under her breath.

“Of course, sorry Diana but I’m afraid we need to reschedule this meeting” he replied.

Diana nodded her head and she walked out the office but came to a stop to look at Kara, smiling softly in a way that made Kara’s insides melt but Kara could only glare at her “Hello Miss Prince” she greeted formally.

Sadness blanketed Diana’s face as she lowered her head before looking to Kara again “You look beautiful” she whispered, Kara’s heart skipped a beat and she shook her head “You’re very polite… I’m afraid though I must attend a meeting with Bruce Wayne” she wheeled herself past Diana “Give my regards to your girlfriend” she said with barely contained venom.

“We’re broken up… she fell in love with somebody else” Diana replied before walking away with her head hung low, Kara watched as the elevator door closed before she wheeled herself into Bruce’s office.

Bruce looked to her with a smile “Kara… it’s nice to see you again” he greeted as he shook her hand, Kara nodded her head.

“Nice to see you too” she replied kindly, “You wanted to meet me about a project?” Kara asked curiously.

“Of course, please follow me to the basement” he said as they entered the elevator and Bruce pushed the basement button.

Kara watched the numbers go down from the office, passing each floor before finally arriving at the basement, Bruce walked out and Kara wheeled herself out and followed Bruce towards a small tube with blue liquid inside and small metal devices blinking away inside.

Kara looked curious at the tube before looking to Bruce “What are they?” she asked.

“These beauties were made for spinal injuries, these are the prototypes and specially made for one reason… to help you to walk again but we ran into a snag” he said as he handed her the tube and she examined it more closely.

“What sort of Snag?” she asked curiously as she looked to him.

“The problem is that the system itself is unstable, all simulations shows that the power output is too high for the brain to handle… it would burn the patience brain up” Bruce replied.

“Why not just fix it?” Kara asked curiously.

“We’re working on it but seeing as this is for you… I need you to consent to the operation once the implant is complete, I’ve got the ok from the judge but he said that the patient would need to give a signed consent” he said.

Before Kara could answer though, she spotted something that caught her attention… a right arm in a large tube filled with red liquid “What the…?” she whispered as she pressed her hand to the glass “What’s this?” she asked as she looked to Bruce.

“Oh that is a synthetic right arm, synthetic nerves that are grafted to the nerves that are left behind that gives the amputee better control, even feel things like their original hand” Bruce explained.

“You mean like transplanting an organ from a donor and giving it to a patient?” Kara asked, Bruce nodded.

“Yes, exactly… though I put the project on hold when I discovered what happened to you, your mother was a good friend to me, I wish to repay her kindness by giving you something” he said.

“Can you make one for the left arm… from the elbow down” she asked.

Bruce nodded his head “Yeah I can but… the spinal implant would have to be put on hold” he answered.

Kara wheeled about to look at Bruce “My sister… she was involved in a crash recently and her left arm, from the elbow down had to be amputated completely” she stated “Forget the spinal implant… focus on the arm for her” she said.

Bruce looked to Kara for a second before a bright smile lit up his face “Your mother said before she died that you had a heart of gold” he stated and she smiled before pulling out the company cheque book and wrote inside it.

CatCo recently had been going through a great time, and profits were on the up so Kara decided to use some of her money that she had and put it to good use… not for herself.

For her sister… for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1 :)


End file.
